


Blame

by teleen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you all right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame

“Are you all right?”

The question was softly spoken, but the Doctor flinched to hear the words anyway.  He couldn’t reply for a long moment, but forced himself when he heard Jack turn to leave.  He started to say, “I’m always all right,” but found that he couldn’t force the lie past his lips.  He swallowed. “No.  You?”

He heard Jack turn back and move very close, but not touching. “No.”

He turned to Jack, forcing himself to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Jack cocked his head at him. “I don’t blame you.”

“You should.  Everything the Master did, he did to hurt me.”

“I blame him, not you.”

The Doctor was astounded to see that it was true.  “I’m sorry anyway.”

Jack gave him the ghost of a smile. 

“I forgive you.”

Strangely, it was enough.  

For both of them.


End file.
